Home
by Bragi002
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Dimitri is a soldier in the U.S. Army. Will he make it home? One-shot songfic based on Home by Michael Buble. -No longer a one-shot-
1. Home

**Short A/N: Please let me know if any of this "information" is false. I want this to be as accurate and realistic as possible, so if anybody has a Husband/Boyfriend/Son/Father/Wife/Girlfriend/Daughter/Mother, please let me know and I will do my best to edit, and, if necessary rewrite this.**

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead, and Home belongs to Michael Buble. I own nothing but the idea. **_

**Home**

**(Michael Buble) **

**ALL HUMAN**

** Dimitri POV**

The sun beat down on my back and sweat trailed down my brow. My chest heaved with each breath I took as fear coursed through my body. I mentally shook myself – there was no time for fear, and it was certainly too late to turn back now.

_Another summer day_

_ Has come and gone away_

_ In Paris and Rome_

_ But I want to go home_

Many people had their eyes closed, or fingered there rosaries; there was no guarantee that we were going home, so prayer was all we had left. Mikhail nodded at me to my left and Adrian tried to smile at me to my right, but it came out as more of a grimace. Eddie was in front of me, chanting _Hail Mary's _and _Our Father's_. No matter how many people were around me, though, I still felt lonely. There was only one person who could cure that.

_May be surrounded by_

_ A million people I_

_ Still feel all alone_

_ I just want to go home_

_ Oh, I miss you, you know_

Skype had become my best friend in the past couple of years. I wrote plenty of letters, too, each filled with some semblance of a lie. _I'm good. I'm doing fine. It's not too bad out here. _I never sent them either, hence video chat. It was much better to see her face than to give her a piece of paper. She deserved more than a postage stamp and ink.

_And I've been keeping all the letters_

_ That I wrote to you_

_ Each one a line or two_

_ I'm fine baby, how are you?_

_ I would send them but I know_

_ That it's just not enough_

_ My words are cold and flat_

_ And you deserve more than that_

The chopper landed a few dozen feet away, blowing sand every which way, bullets ricocheting off of the metal. We would have to run through the gunfire to get to safety, and each one of us hesitated. It was a miracle we had lasted this long – would today be the day our luck ran out? No one wanted to find out, but it was now or never.

_Another airplane_

_ Another sunny place_

_ I'm lucky I know_

_But I want to go home_

_ I got to go home_

I pulled Roza's picture out of my pocket and ran my thumb over it. It was the day I proposed, and, to my utter happiness, she said yes. She was wearing her mother's dress – white with buttons and blue flowers – beaming at the camera with wind-blown curls. We had had a cupcake fight, and I had smeared frothing on the tip of her nose. She looked absolutely adorable, and my heart ached. I couldn't wait to get home.

If I got back to base, I was going straight home.

_Let me go home_

_ I'm just too far_

_ From where you are_

_ I want to come home_

I took a deep breath as I watched friends run across the terrain, some missing bullets by a hair, others not so lucky. Another deep breath, and I was running out into the warfare. They whipped through the air, whistling in my ears and grazing my clothes. In the distance I could hear grenades detonating, I could feel rocks and pebbles hitting my back. I never stopped. I had to keep going. For America. _For Roza._

_And I feel just like_

_ I'm living someone else's life_

_ It's like I just stepped outside_

_ When everything was going right_

There was a selfish part of me that had wanted Roza to join the U.S. Army with me; I would've loved to have her with me. But the better part of me was relieved that she didn't want to go. I slept better at night knowing that she was safe, that essentially _I_ was keeping her safe. And even through her worry, she still supported me one hundred percent from the moment she found out I wanted to fight for my country. I knew it was hard for her – it was hard for me, too – but no matter what, she had always believed in me and my dreams.

_And I know just why you could not_

_ Come along with me_

_ That this was not your dream_

_ But you always believed in me_

I sighed with relief as I reached the chopper, hopping in next to Adrian and strapping up. I was good as new from head to foot, no new scars or wounds to remind me of just what I had endured in Afghanistan. God was watching over me today. He had watched over me every day.

_Another winter day_

_ Has come and gone away_

_ In even Paris and Rome_

_ And I want to go home_

_ Let me go home_

Adrian's second attempt at a smile succeeded this time. "We got through it!"

I grinned. "You know what this means?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Sleeping in all day, and partying all night."

How this man had ever gotten into the Army, I'll never know. All he thought about was booze, sleep and women. "Not quite what I had in mind."

"Yeah, but you have someone to go home to," he said, nudging my shoulder.

That made my joy shoot through the roof. "Yes I do."

_And I'm surrounded by _

_ A million people I _

_ I still feel alone_

_ Oh, let me go home_

_ Oh, I miss you, you know_

Again, I pulled out Roza's picture, gazing down at it with an eagerness I had been lacking before. I could let myself get excited now – to see her, to hold her in my arms, surrounded by her scent and her essence and her love. A warm body to sleep next to every night, a breathtaking smile to wake up to every morning. Soft lips to kiss, and a small hand to fit perfectly in my much larger one. God, I couldn't wait.

_Let me go home_

_ I've had my run_

_ Baby, I'm done_

_ I've got to go home_

"It's finally over, guys," Mikhail said from beside Eddie.

It was, too. This was my last time in Afghanistan, my last time anywhere. I was being discharged – this was the last time I had to leave my family, my home, my Roza ever again. I had lasted through my term, and now my reward was in the form of a white picket fence, a cozy two-bedroom house, and a beautiful woman waiting at the airport.

I was finally going home.

_Let me go home_

_ It'll all be alright_

_ I'll be home tonight_

_ I'm coming back home._

**Short A/N: I'm not sure if I did the U.S. troops justice, so please review and let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome, especially if I am inaccurate or unrealistic. **

** If you would like to see more of this one-shot, let me know and I may make it a two/three shot. **

** Thanks for reading!**

** Colbey**

** *GOD BLESS OUR TROOPS*3**


	2. The Reunion

**I've decided to expand on this idea – Yay!**

** I have this idea of starting off each chapter with a memory of his time throughout the military, and then continuing with after he is home. Or just going on with the story, and flashbacks every so often. Tell me what **_**you**_** would like to read, and I'll try my best.**

* * *

_Roza looked up at me with big chocolate eyes, rimmed with tears. Her bottom lip trembled from between the firm grip of her teeth. I tucked a dark curl behind her ear as she took a shaky breath and tried to smile. My brave girl was trying to be strong for me._

_ "I promise you I will stay safe," I told her._

_ She nodded. "I know. And you'll write me every day?"_

_ "Without fail." I kissed her forehead. "There's _Skype_, too, you know."_

_ "I'm no good with technology, Comrade," she said with a frown._

_ I chuckled and intertwined our fingers, bringing our hands up so I could kiss her knuckles. "I'm seriously rethinking my career choice right now."_

_ She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers brushing my buzz cut - she was so used to the short ponytail I normally had. My hands grasped her hips and pulled her closer to me. I never wanted to let go, but it was inevitable. _

_ Her hands slid down and started to brush imaginary dirt off of my uniform, a nervous habit of hers. Then they adjusted my hat. She knew I hated that, but I didn't say anything. When she began messing with my collar I grabbed her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. _

_ "Baby, relax," I soothed. "It'll all work out."_

_ She sniffled. "I just don't want to lose you."_

_ I leaned my forehead against hers. "You won't."_

_ "I'll hold you to that." She nuzzled her nose with mine. "I love you, Dimitri."_

_ "I love you, too, Roza."_

_ She got on her tip toes and caught my bottom lip. We moved in perfect sync, giving what the other needed and taking what we needed in return. I tried to put all of my love for her into the kiss, and I was satisfied when I heard her quiet moan. _

_ I smiled against her lips before I pulled away. "I have to go."_

_ She took a deep breath, and with one more kiss, let me go. I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way through security – taking off my shoes, putting all of my belongings into the bin. When I got through that, I turned back. She was in the exact same spot, fingers to her lips and eyes dazed. An iron fist clenched my heart – she was absolutely breathtaking. How was I supposed to leave her?_

_ I waved, smiling when she blew me a kiss. Before I could run back to arms and say, "Fuck it." I turned away and made my way over to my gate._

I played with the blanket the flight attendant gave me. The memory of my deployment had always struck a nerve, and it didn't help that nearly every single man in the military decided to tell me that many women cheat while their men are in service. I knew Roza would never, but just the thought of another man touching her, holding her, drove me insane.

"Can I get you anything before we land, sir?" The same stewardess was back. She had bothered me nonstop almost the whole flight. Though I would never make it known to her – I was raised better than that – she was really annoying me. The way she would widen her eyes to make them look bigger, puff out her lips like a fish and lean so that she brushed against my shoulder, it was quite obvious she was failing to flirt. Even when she had asked me about my family and I had told her about Roza, she only smiled and tried harder.

"No, thank you," I said with a tight smile.

She flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder, batting her green eyes. "Are you sure I can't do _anything_?"

I nodded. "Positive."

She huffed and walked on, right as the seat belt sign came on. I smiled – I would see Roza soon.

…..

It took forever to get off of the plane, but when I finally did, it took all of my strength to keep from running. The airport wasn't as crowded as I had expected, so I got through baggage claim fairly quick. As I made my way through, many people –mostly women – thanked me for serving the country. It always made me proud when someone thanked me like that – it made the time away from my family, from Roza, worthwhile.

Almost.

I saw her when I got outside, and stopped to admire her. She, of course, looked a bit older, and her hair was an inch or two shorter. It was wild and curly, and she was wearing a powder blue sundress with two rows of buttons down the front to her waist. I noticed that she lost some weight as well, no doubt from worry. She turned her head to the side, not enough that she would notice me, but now I could see her eyes, almost golden from the oncoming sunset. Her skin had a natural shimmer, like a goddess. My goddess.

With my fingers in my mouth, a let out a whooping whistle. She looked in my direction and a blinding grin spread across her cheeks. It took my breath away. It didn't take her very long to break out into a full sprint, dodging the few people in her way. I barely had time to drop my luggage before she launched herself in my arms, arms and legs wrapping around my body like a vine. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her mesmerizing scent. She pulled me away and caressed my face, as if making sure I was really there. Her eyes had watered, and a lone tear fell down her face and dripped off of her chin. Her cheeks had to have been sore from her smiling so hard.

"You're okay," she whispered. "You're okay. You're here and you won't be going back and you're not hurt." She bit her lip. "I can't believe you're really here."

I pecked her cheek. "Baby, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

She sniffled. "I can't help it. You're safe now. You're…here."

"Yes, I'm here," I chuckled.

I cupped her face and brought her head up, so I could gently place my lips on hers. She responded immediately, and I had to pull away before our sweet kiss became much, _much_ more. She pouted in the most adorable way, with her bottom lip jutting out, and I bit it.

"When we get home," she said, "you aren't leaving our bedroom until I'm through with you."

I growled. "Sounds like a plan."

"And, I believe you promised me something," she said, trying to drop a hint.

I decided to tease her, and pursed my lips – I knew _exactly_ what she wanted. "Hmm…I don't remember any promises."

The muscle in her jaw twitched, but she didn't say anything. She grabbed the lightest bag I had and lead me to the car, a slight stomp in her step. My lips twitched, but I put on my "military mask" as she called it.

She threw the bag in the trunk, while I placed mine gently, and then grabbed her hand before she could get away. I kissed her harder this time, with the promise of more to come in the privacy of our home, and her sour mood instantly vanished.

"Hurry up and take me home, woman." My accent was exceptionally thicker, and with a pop to her butt, I hopped into the passenger's seat. She smiled at me as she slid into the driver's side and put on her seatbelt.

She automatically grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers tightly. "I'm really glad you made it home."

"So am I," I said quietly. _So am I._

* * *

**Review! I'm not quite sure this chapter lived up to your expectations, so soothe my worry. And don't be rude – I accept constructive criticism, not haters.**

**Kudos to me - I finally figured out how to do those line thingies!**

**Colbey**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

I am done with . It's become way to complicated for me to post a chapter (I have to upload it _at least _3 times before it actually stays) and I'm tired of it. So, I am officially deleting all of my incomplete stories off of FF.N and posting them on my blog. Maybe I'll be able to find a better site to put them on.

The ones I'm deleting and re-posting are:

-Apologies and Admissions

-Heavy in your Arms

-Home

-The Dentist

-The Good Brother

I'll also be editing We Found Love and posting it on here. I'm not promising it will be better, but I'll try my best.

I won't delete these stories until I've posted them on the blog, and I'll let you know through another A/N. Hopefully I will be able to update faster and easier. You'll also be able to check out some of the original stories I post (if you want).

Sorry if this makes it harder for you to read, but FF.N has finally pissed me off to the point of no return. I just hope I'm a good enough writer that y'all don't mind.

Colbey


End file.
